A job or application in a distributed computing environment is, by nature, difficult to monitor, control and troubleshoot. This is due to the increased complexity that the distributed computing environment introduces, as opposed to diagnosing issues on a single computer system.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements to monitoring, controlling and troubleshooting a job or application in a distributed computing environment. The present invention satisfies this need.